Contents
Dyna-mac *Projects * FPSO (Floating Production Storage Offloading) * FPU (Floating Production Unit) 2 General project sequence 2.1 Submission of project quality plan to bid 2.2 Awarding of project 2.3 Kick-off meeting between top-management and client to define scope of work/material. Scope of material for different disciplines – QC, Piping, Structure, Mechanical, E&I, Painting, General 2.4 Internal kick-off meeting 2.5 Receive project specifications from client 2.6 Document control 2.7 When is document going to be released? Document list 2.8 Planner create project schedule 2.9 Inform 2.10 Material Take-off 2.11 Raise Purchase Requisition 3 Procedures 4 Design 4.1 Done by client 4.2 Use modelling software such as AutoCAD, AutoDesk, PDFS (Plant Design ??) 5 Design Specifications 5.1 P & ID (Piping and Instrumentation Diagram) 5.2 Isometrics 5.3 Supports 6 Materials and component 6.1 Mill certificate 6.1.1.1 All components are must indicate a hit number which can be traced to its mill certificate Something like a birth certificate of the component 6.2 Pipes 6.2.1 Types 6.2.1.1 Copper nickel For seawater – usage up to how many years? 6.2.1.2 Carbon Steel 6.2.1.3 Structural Steel 6.2.1.4 Seamless 6.2.1.4.1.1 More expensive 6.2.1.5 Cold-drawn 6.2.2 Bevelled end/? End 6.2.3 Pipe imprint 6.2.4 B16 dimensional standard A106 material grade Hit number to find mill cert 6.2.5 ASME Specifications 6.3 Flanges 6.3.1 Production Moulded and machined 6.3.2 Types 6.3.3 Raised face (RF)/Flat face (FF) 6.3.3.1.1 Raised face to for high pressure application Any geometric defects will result in leakage 6.3.4 Groove Flange for high pressure 6.3.5 Socket well Flange for low pressure 6.3.6 Spectacle blind 6.3.7 Spacer 6.3.8 Blank/blind 6.4 Gaskets 6.5 Bolts and Nuts 6.5.1.1 In case one of the nut is binds to the bolt after prolong usage, using 2 nuts can be better Anti-cease compound Different teflon coating means for different temperature 6.6 Fittings 6.7 Valves 6.7.1 Types 6.7.1.1 On/Off – Stopping or Starting Flow Regulating – Varying the rate of flow Checking – Permitting flow in one direction only Switching – Switching flow along different routes Discharging – Discharging fluid from a system 6.8 Outlets 6.8.1 Butt weld outlet 6.8.2 Socket weld outlet 6.8.3 Threaded outlet 6.9 Pipe supports 6.9.1 Formula for minimum distance between pipe supports 6.9.2 Corrosion prevention Same element metals in direct contact 6.9.3 Weep hole 6.9.4 Pipe rack pipe lines running in between modules 6.10 Insulation 6.10.1 Personal Protection Mainly for preventing direct contact with pipe 6.10.2 Heat conservation Reduce thermal changes in the fluid 7 Welding 7.1 Welder qualification 7.2 Production monitoring Welder permit for each procedure Must retake welder's test after 6 months of inactivity 7.3 WPS – Welding Procedure Specification 7.4 Electrode control system 7.4.1 Prevent using wrong electrode 7.5 Pre-heat 7.6 Post-heat 7.7 Post weld heat treatment 7.8 Welding position – 1F, 2F, 1G, 2G etc. 7.8.1 F stands for fillet weld, G for butt weld 7.8.2 1F/1G Down hand position 7.8.3 2F/2G Horizontal position 7.8.4 3F/3G Vertical position 7.8.5 4F/4G Overhead position 7.8.6 5F/5G Welding around a horizontal pipe 7.8.7 6F/6G Welding around an inclined pipe 7.9 Welding pipes 7.9.1 Spline joint 7.9.2 Tee-joint 7.9.3 Incline profile 7.9.3.1 Joint preparation – Single V, Double V, J Groove, Back Gouging Root run Multipass Cap run Weld olet 7.10 GTAW – Gas Tungsten Arc Welding 7.11 SAW – Submerged Arc Welding 7.12 For thickwall pipes 7.13 SMAW – Sheet Metal Arc Welding 7.13.1.1 Cheap 7.14 FCAW – Flux Coil Arc Welding 8 Cutting and machining 8.1 Lathe – for threading, cutting 9 Pipe installation 9.1 Piping Line List = address book 9.2 Operating pressure gotten by running simulation software in the design stage 9.3 Site welding 9.4 Colour code and Colour Banding 9.4.1 Arrow sign to show flow direction To differentiate pipe services 10 Module structure 10.1 Leveling 10.1.1 Differential settlement of the ground will affect stability of module and alignment of equipment and pipelines 10.1.2 Use a control point and fixed points on the module pancake to determine deflection profile 10.1.3 Submit leveling report for review and further rectification 10.1.4 Refer to document for more information 10.2 Rain(Drain?) box 10.2.1 Diagram 10.2.2 Purpose 10.2.2.1.1 2 pipes in case the ship is sloped to one side more than the other 10.3 Combing plate 10.3.1.1 Prevent hazardous fluid leakage 11 Lifting 11.1 Weighing 11.1.1.1 Load cells are placed under the structure to measure CG 11.2 Goldhofer Diagram 11.3 Tower Crane 11.4 Hercules Crane 11.5 Skidding 11.5.1 Refer to photo 12 Quality Management 12.1 Quality requirements 12.2 Inspection 12.3 ITR (Inspection Test Report) 12.4 Line walk – check support 12.5 Weld defects 12.5.1 Porosity 12.5.2 Undercut 12.6 Pipe Testing 12.6.1 Dstructive Testing (DT) 12.6.1.1 Rockwell Hardness Test 12.6.1.2 Bending Test 12.6.1.3 Tensile Test 12.6.2 Non-destructive Testing (NDT) 12.6.2.1 Radiography Test (RT) 12.6.2.2 X-ray 12.6.2.3 Magnetic Particle Inspection (MPI) 12.6.2.4 Rough notes to test for crack Step 1. Spray white base over joint surface Step 2. Spray black magnetic particles over surface Step 3. Pass magnetic flux across surface Step 4. If crack is present, black particles will converged on the crack 12.6.2.5 Dye Penetrant Inspection (DPI) 12.6.2.6 Ultrasonic Test (UT) 12.6.2.7 Hydrostatic test 12.6.2.8 Test pressure = Design pressure * 1.5 Plot against time